Soulmates
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Grace and Rhetta friendship. Pre-series. You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken, like remember when, you took my heart out and put it back together again.


**Soulmate**

**Summary: You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken, like remember when you took my heart out and put it back together again. -Lindsay Lohan**

**A/N: This is for my best friend ever, Lily :) love you babykakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

"Don't do this." Rhetta Rodriguez pleaded with her boyfriend of four months. They were standing in the middle of the cafeteria during lunch and everybody was looking at them. Tears pooled in Rhetta's tearducts and she blinked, willing them to subside.

"Don't act like the victim." James Richter spat.

"I didn't do anything." Rhetta glared, "You're the one who had your tongue down some other girl's throat."

"Well maybe if you weren't so fridged I wouldn't have to kiss other girls." The seventeen year old glared. He didn't seem like the boy that had stolen Rhetta's heart anymore and it broke her to hear his words, "Like I don't know about you and Johnny Hanadarko."

"Have fun with your slut." Rhetta growled through gritted teeth and turns away.

James grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "You don't get to walk away from me."

"Let go of me." Rhetta bit her lip through the pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her best friend Grace approaching them. Grace Hanadarko was Johnny's sister, but nowhere near as even tempered as him.

"Not til you give me the respect I deserve."

"Hey, Jackass." Grace tossed her tray on one of the tables and approached them, "I think she told you to let go."

"Fuck off, Hanadarko." James glared at her.

"Let go of her before I break your face, Richter." Grace stepped closer to them.

"Grace." Rhetta pleaded.

"No." James smirked; he never would've figured Grace Hanadarko would actually hit him.

Grace didn't think twice about it as her fist connected with his jaw and her knee rose up to meet his groin, "I said, let go of her."

James let go of Rhetta's wrist and Rhetta ran from the room. Grace shoved James against the table, "You come near her again and you'll be sitting down to take a piss. Don't you _ever, __**ever**_mess with Rhetta again. You understand me?"

"Yes." James whimpered, a tear streaking down his face and his hands shielding his crotch from another attack.

"Good."

Grace grabbed Rhetta's abandoned messenger bag and left the cafeteria in search of her best friend. They were juniors at the private Catholic school in Oklahoma City. Grace's parents were friends with Rhetta's family and the girls had been tossed together since the dawn of time. They knew each other's darkest secrets and stood up for each other no matter what.

Grace found Rhetta in the girls bathroom; knees drawn to her chest, her right hand craddling her left wrist and her glasses blurred with tears. Grace kneeled down on the cold tile floor and wrapped her arms around Rhetta, pulling her close and letting her cry. She stroked Rhetta's auburn hair and used her white oxford shirt to clean her glasses. When Rhetta calmed down enough, Grace got her a wet paper towel to wipe her face with.

"Let me see your wrist." Grace told her.

"It's fine." Rhetta pulled her sleeve down more.

"Let me see it." Grace said again.

Rhetta removed her jacket and Grace saw the hand shaped bruise forming on her friend's wrist. She moved it gingerly, watching Rhetta's face for signs of pain. Rhetta closed her eyes and rested the back of her head against the wall.

"I can't believe he did that." Rhetta ran her right hand through her hair, "He's never hurt me like that before, Grace."

"I know." Grace gave her a sad smile, "I think it's just bruised. Give it a couple days and you'll be fine."

Rhetta nodded, "You're going to get in trouble."

"Fuck if I care." Grace shrugged, "No one hurts you and gets away with it."

"What do I do?" Rhetta sniffled.

"Ignore him, he's a jackass. You can do better." Grace promised.

"He said I was friged."

"You are not." Grace rolled her eyes, "You're careful and smart and you're in control, but you're sweet and caring and you love people with all your heart. He's an idiot for hurting you."

"I hope he rots in Hell." Rhetta told her.

"Me too." Grace smiled, "You're gonna be fine."

"I know."

"You got me." Grace reassured her, "For life."

"Best friends." Rhetta extended her pinkie.

"Sisters." Grace suggested extending her own.

"Soulmates." Their fingers linked.

**A/N: I believe in soulmates, but not romantic ones, and if nothing else Grace and Rhetta are Kindred Spirits. just like mah Lily. love ya! reviews would equal undying gratitude. **


End file.
